Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: A Horror Story 2: The Prequel
by FNaFMasterReady4Freddy
Summary: His name was Luke. He was a night guard at the "new and improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was supposed to be completely safe. He is undercover for the police department trying to uncover dark secrets of the restaurant. Will he be successful, or will he fail like the night guards before him? Final Chapter Posted 1-27-16 8:30 a.m. CST
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He forgot to wind the music box. He was so close to surviving the night. He glared down the long and wide hallway waiting for something to happen. He couldn't help thinking that he was doomed.

His name was Luke Brown. He was the night guard at the "New and Improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

He knew the place was not changed since the last one. He was around for the fall of the previous restaurant after Fredbear's. The entire company kept themselves going with the promise of safety.

Although Luke didn't like it, he was forced to be a night guard to spy on the company. He was attempting to expose them again and bring the police force to have them shut down…again.

He walked into the restaurant for his first night. His captain offered him a partner to help, but he said it would be better to work alone. The manager of the establishment came out to greet him.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," The manager said. "Please make yourself comfortable. You have access to the soda machine and your uniform is in the locker room. Be sure to get to your office by 12. See you tomorrow!"

The manager seemed nervous about something. Luke just shrugged and went to the back to change.

The eeriness of the restaurant scared him. It was almost too quiet.

"Log entry one: Animatronics appear to be in place and all seems to be normal. Time is 11:55 p.m." He said into a tape recorder.

He walked up to the stage. Toy Freddy stood staring out at the crowd of empty tables. Luke had a bad feeling about these animatronics.

"Eyes appear to follow me while I move," Luke said into the recorder. "Facial scanners must still be active."

He shivered and walked away from the stage area. He stumbled upon the area labeled "Kid's Cove". He saw a hideous creature that used to be Toy Foxy. It was just a bundle of endoskeleton with plastic here and there.

"Toy Foxy appears to be broken, almost mangled completely." Luke said. "His facial scanners are still in tact also. Time is now 12:00 a.m."

He walked to the storage closet where the old ones were. His entire body was shaking. He did not like the original characters.

"B-Bonnie appears t-to h-have no face." He said into the recorder, trying to calm himself. "Chica has no hands and Foxy is missing parts of his costume. Freddy seems to be in good to average shape with bits of wear and tear."

He got a closer look at them. One of Bonnie's eyes flickered on.

"Bonnie appears to be waking up," He said. "I must have activated his facial scanners."

He noticed they were all staring at him. He backed up to the door slowly and ran down the hall.

It was 3:00 a.m. He continued his walk around the restaurant. He ended up at the office. There was a yellow warning light on his tablet. He flipped it on and switched to the cam with the problem. He wound the music box.

"There appears to be some sort of music box." He said. "There was a warning symbol as it was emptying, as if it is urgent to keep it wound up."

He carried the tablet around the restaurant with him. He went back to the stage area.

"3:15 all animatronics are…" He looked in complete shock. He cleared his throat. "All animatronics are missing from the show stage."

He heard an alarm go off. He started panicking. He looked at the cams and the bunny was about to enter the vent.

"Warning alarms sound when they are getting too close." Luke said into the recorder. "Could this be because of the previous murders?"

He ran back to the office.

"There appears to be a recording on an answering machine in here." He placed his tape recorder next to it and played the message.

It was an introduction to his job. They said it was a new summer job, but it was winter. The message must have been pre-recorded from another time. The place had been standing for two years, and the Toy animatronics were first introduced to the restaurant before it. They eventually built this place and stuck the Toys and old ones here.

" _We've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on at anytime and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually whatever wanders in will wander back out."_

He looked on the floor by the desk. There was indeed a mask. He later learned about the music box and the puppet, and how the mask will not fool it.

He turned on the light for the right vent. The bunny was there. He put on the mask and it crossed right in front of his face. He was shaking in fear. It went away and he took off the mask. He wound the music box.

The clock struck 6. He walked to the front of the building.

He recalled what his captain said earlier.

" _Bring me the tape recorder and any information when you get off work."_

 _This job does not pay me enough for this kind of danger,_ Luke thought.

He walked out the building and got into his Ford Station Wagon. He then drove to the police station to turn in his tape for that night.

He walked into his captain's office. He placed the tape on his desk.

"Keep this up and you will get a promotion." The Captain said.

"Sir, it is not safe for me to be there." Luke said. "The animatronics left the stage last night. The old ones woke up and stared at me."

"You have to stay all five nights to gather intel." The captain replied. "I trained you for this situation. If you get into a situation, hide or escape. There is a fire exit in the kitchen according to the building plans."

"I will try my best, but I will not return to the restaurant if I feel they are too big of a threat." Luke told him. He walked out of the office and out of the building. He got into his car and went home. He had survived the first night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He loaded a new tape into his tape recorder and left for the restaurant. He did not really sleep well because this new job had him spooked. Working a job where animatronics are out to kill you does not really sound like a dream job.

He pulled up to the restaurant. The air was cold and heavy. He ran into the manager before heading in.

"Try to stick to your office when 12:00 hits," The manager said. "This place gets…weird…at night."

"What exactly happens?" Luke asked.

"I can say no more," The manager said worried. "I have to go."

Luke scratched his head and walked into the restaurant.

"Log entry 1 day 2: Manager appears to be hiding something." Luke said into his tape recorder. He did a walk around the restaurant.

He ended up back at the supply closet. The four original animatronics were slumped and deactivated again.

"Log entry 2: Original animatronics appear to be deactivated." He said into his tape recorder.

He moved closer. As he did, Bonnie activated and stood up. He looked at Luke for a moment then reached out to grab him. Luke took a step back and exited the room. He looked down the hall to make sure he was not being followed. He could still see Bonnie's eye lit up in the darkness of the supply closet.

He saw another set of eyes light up in the doorway. Foxy came running out of the supply closet and took a dive at Luke. He ducked and Foxy flew right over him. The animatronic got up and let out a growl. Luke ran to the office.

"L-L-Log entry th-three: I was almost grabbed by Bonnie and F-Foxy ambushed me." He took a moment and breathed. "This place is very dangerous at night."

He picked up the table and wound the music box. It was a little after 12. He played the message on the answering machine.

" _Those older models shouldn't be allowed to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too so whatever."_

He felt a moment of relief, then the person on the phone continued.

" _Uh…heh…I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the Pirate? Oh wait, hold on…oh yeah Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy. Uh… I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates at night and you see him standing at the front end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time…"_

He was shocked, but not surprised, that the Freddy head trick would not work on Foxy. He decided to make it easy by keeping the Freddy head on and flashing the hall for Foxy. He also found pausing moments to wind the box by counting five seconds in between flashes.

"Log Entry 4: I have developed a strategy that should be fail proof." He said into the tape recorder.

He grabbed the tablet and went walking around again. He wanted to see what was hiding in the Prize Corner. He saw something peek out of the present box and glare at him.

"Log Entry 5: There appears to be another animatronic hiding in a present box." Luke said. "If the music box runs down, I do not want to know what it will do."

He walked to Kid's Cove. The mangled Toy Foxy was missing.

"Log entry 6: The broken animatronic has the ability to move." He said.

 _How is it able to move though?_ Luke thought to himself. He started walking down to the other part rooms. While inside one, he heard static noises. He looked up on the ceiling to see Toy Foxy staring down at him. Toy Foxy made a gesture to swing down and bite his head. He ducked and the animatronic fell off the ceiling.

Luke went to run out of the room. Toy Foxy placed one of his arms out and tripped him. He hit the floor with a smack. He then realized he was being dragged and carried onto the ceiling. He was upside down staring at the floor.

He placed his hands over his head to catch him and shook his foot loose. He let his feet fall to the floor and he ran. Toy Chica was suddenly in front of him. They collided and he fell to the floor. He got up and dusted off.

"Never before have I seen such a hussy in a kid's restaurant." He said aloud to himself. Toy Chica turned around and stared at him. Her eyes were completely black and lifeless. He walked away to another room. It was a supply closet not on the camera map.

"Log Entry 7: Toy Foxy bit at my head and Toy Chica has the ability to turn her eyes black." Luke said into his recorder. "I am safe and in a supply closet."

He felt an eerie presence behind him. He turned around and jumped a little. There were two white specs staring at him in the darkness. He stood there staring, frozen in terror.

He turned on his flashlight. The figure was gold and wore a black hat and bowtie.

"Found you Fredbear," Luke said.

"It is I who found you actually." The gold bear said.

"You talk!" Luke yelled.

"I can do more than that," Fredbear said. He snapped his fingers and the supply closet door opened. "You should have stuck to your office."

Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica entered the room. They each had crooked smiles and lifeless black eyes. They grabbed Luke and carried him to the parts room.

"At least my body will be the evidence my department needs." Luke sighed. The animatronics froze in place. "Was it something I said?"

He blinked and they disappeared. He head a faint noise of church bells and children cheering. He followed the sound to the office and saw the tablet said 6 a.m.

"Final Log Entry day 2: I lived through this night." He said. "I found Fredbear and was dragged to my death. He was an empty costume, but he had some life. He had control of the animatronics with the snap of his fingers. The alarm for 6 saved my life."

He walked to the exit. The manager was just walking in.

"You finished day 2!" The manager said excitedly. "How are you liking the new job?"

"It is pretty well except for the near death experiences." He replied.

"Those animatronics are harmless and safe." The manager said.

"Old Foxy leaped at me and tried to tackle me." Luke responded.

"He was trying to give you a hug." The manager said.

"The hug of death?" Luke asked. "Also, Toy Foxy activated and tried to bite my head. He is very broken, but he is mobile. He bit at me from the ceiling."

"Just a minor malfunction." The manager stated.

"I ran into Fredbear in a supply closet." Luke said. The manager started sweating and shaking. "He snapped his fingers and the three main Toy characters dragged me to the parts room. I survived because it was almost 6."

"Okay you got me." The manager sighed. "This restaurant has one major flaw…it is haunted. The dead children and night guards play their games. That is why Fredbear needs no endo. That puppet can jump through walls and grab you. It always knows where you are hiding and there is no running from it."

"Why are y'all keeping the place running?" Luke asked.

"Corporate is marketing the idea of "safe." The manager said. "Unfortunately, we have already had a murder since this restaurant opened. The murderer used a Class A spring-lock suit to fool their facial recognition. The suit was recognized to be Spring Bonnie. We found out which suit he used because he left it and fled the scene. It is like '87 came back to haunt us."

"What is y'alls plan after my time here." Luke asked.

"We are building a smaller restaurant and rebuilding the old animatronics." The manager replied. "The company cannot afford all of this equipment and needs to downgrade. The Toys will be scrapped this building and property sold. We start moving the animatronics Monday of next week."

"Well I am going to go home and rest now," Luke said.

He walked to his car smiling to himself. He had the tape recorder going that entire conversation.

He drove to the station and walked in. His captain was waiting at the door.

"There is some juicy stuff on this tape." Luke said, handing it to his boss.

"I will give it a listen." His captain said, taking the tape out and handing back the recorder. He handed him a tape for that night.

"There is enough evidence on that tape to put the away." Luke said.

"You still have to keep going." His captain said. "Lord know what you could uncover. Report back after you finish."

Luke groaned and walked back to his car. He got in and drove home. What will happen on night 3?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hisssss! Luke's car started smoking. He cursed under his breath and got out. He decided to just deal with it later and walk to Freddy's.

It was his third night. He had given a lot of knowledge to his captain, but it was not enough. Maybe his captain wanted him dead or something. He just shrugged and walked.

He walked up to Freddy's at 5 minutes after midnight. He saw a note on the door.

" _Doors auto-lock at 12:00. Please use emergency exit around back._

 _-Management"_

He sighed and walked around back. He opened the door and peeked in. The kitchen was dark and he could not see anything. He took out a cigarette lighter and flicked it.

" _If only I would have brought my gun,"_ He thought to himself.

He caught a glimpse of two white specs on the ceiling. He affirmed that Mangle was in the room. He made a dash through the door and out to the hallway. He got there in time to see Foxy dashing out and jumping at the empty office chair.

Foxy got up and looked down the hallway. His eyes locked with Luke's. He raised his hook and made a run for the hall. Luke dashed away and ran to the prize corner. He wound the box by hand and continued to another room. He knew if Foxy found him, he was done for.

He found a small area and hid in it. He watched, not making a sound, as all the robots went looking for him. He knew he had to get to the office to get the tablet. He made sure it was clear and made a run for it.

He made it safely to the office. He put on the Freddy head and grabbed the tablet. He then made his way to his hiding place.

He wound the box and watched as the foot traffic picked up again. He saw Foxy walking by. Foxy stopped in his tracks. Luke started panicking. Foxy turned around and looked right in Luke's direction. Luke made a plan in a panic.

Foxy was right in front of Luke. Luke jumped out and forced all of his weight on Foxy and tackled him to the floor. He ripped off Foxy's hook and tossed it across the room.

"You can get it back later." He said climbing off Foxy. Foxy just lied there staring at the ceiling in shock.

Luke had a satisfied smile on his face and newfound confidence. That all changed in an instant. He turned around and saw Golden Freddy standing there with all of the other animatronics standing behind him.

"Looks like I caught you breaking the rules." Golden Freddy said walking up to him. His moves were so fluid since he had no endoskeleton.

"I am just making it a little fairer for me." Luke replied.

"All you had to do was sit in the office chair and keep the box wound." Goldie responded. "That is fair enough."

"Well there is no use in stalling." Luke sighed. "The puppet will be here any second. Might as well kill me."

"I think not," Goldie said. "I am a very forgiving animatronic bear. Let's restart this night and see if you can correct your error."

Goldie snapped his fingers and Luke found himself in the office chair. The time was 12:00.

" _Stay in the office and do it right."_ Goldie's voice rang through his head.

He put on the mask and opened the cam. The night restarted again.

" _You are not allowed to use the tablet with the mask on."_ Goldie said in his head. _"Same with the flashlight. I will keep resetting the night until you get it right or I get annoyed."_

He opened the cam and wound the box. He heard the alarm and knew Foxy was in the hall. He turned off the tablet and put on the mask in case there was something in the office. He took off the mask, flashed the hall, checked the vents, and turned the tablet back on.

He followed the strategy throughout the rest of the night. When the clock struck six, he rested his head on the desk. The strategy made him exhausted. He kept resting until the manager came in and tapped his shoulder.

"Good morning," The manager greeted him.

"Mornin'" Luke replied.

"Well it is 6:00," The manager said. "You should head home."

"Alright I'll be back at 12 I am sure." Luke said walking towards the door. He walked out and walked home. He did not record any Log Entries, and if he did, they were gone. His car was out of commission anyway.

He walked up his driveway and into his house. He kicked off his shoes and passed out on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Luke had to return for a fourth night. His captain was disappointed when he didn't record any Logs. Nothing really went on the previous night other than the untimely arrival of Goldie.

He got his car running and drove it to the restaurant. There was an awful feeling of doom in the air. The feeling got worse as he neared the restaurant. He thought about turning around and heading home, but he decided to tough it out.

He got out of the car and locked it. He pulled his coat over his shoulders and shivered as he made his way inside.

He walked back to the office and sat in the chair. He was thirty minutes early to the job.

"Log Entry One Night 4: There is an awful feeling of death in the air." Luke recorded. "Maybe tonight was a bad night to come here."

He got up and walked to the soda machine. He filled a cup with FazCola and walked back to his chair. He thought a soft drink would help to calm his nerves.

The clock struck 12 and the night began. He wound the music box until he heard the alarm that signaled the approach of Foxy.

He did everything correctly. He flashed the halls, checked the vents, put on his mask in a timely manner, and repeated. The animatronics had other plans though.

An animatronic was in the room. Luke put on the Freddy head and sent it out. He checked the vents and Toy Bonnie was there. He put on the mask again. Toy Bonnie waited a moment then crossed in front of him. The yellow warning light was flashing. He looked in the other vent and saw Toy Chica. He put on the mask again. He was shaking all over.

Toy Chica went away, but it was too late. He heard the jack-in-a-box sound and saw the timer was completely drained. He hid under the desk awaiting his fate.

He saw two long black legs walking around the desk. The puppet then leaned down and looked underneath. It saw Luke and pulled him out from under the desk. Foxy approached and helped drag Luke to Parts and Services. Goldie was waiting outside the door. He signaled them to stop for a moment.

"Sorry pal, rules are rules." Goldie said. He signaled them to start dragging Luke again.

They threw him up on the table. Freddy and Bonnie were in there already. Bonnie held Luke down while Freddy went to grab a suit. The Toy animatronics came in to watch.

Freddy grabbed one and placed the torso and legs on first. Luke screeched in pain as they forced him into the suit. The screeching ended as quick as it began though. They put on the costume head and it was done.

Goldie walked into the room.

"The deed is done." He said. "Assume your original positions."

They all walked back to their areas. Goldie walked up to the costume Luke was in.

"I had hope that you would survive." Goldie said. He knew Luke would still be alive in there for the next few minutes. "There is still a chance for you, but when you complete this night, leave and never return. Heed my warning well. If you do return, you will not get a chance to survive. We will have you right when you walk through the door."

Goldie snapped his fingers and the night restarted. Luke was back in the chair gasping for breath. He was almost dead and it was not exactly painless.

He decided h needed to get out of there. He made a run for the emergency exit, dodging the animatronics. He rushed through the door in the kitchen and outside.

He fell to the ground and yelled for a moment. He needed to relieve himself of all that happened that night. There were no buildings or people around, so he knew it was safe. After he yelled, he got up and walked to his car.

He drove down to the police station and walked in the door. He went straight back to his Captain's office and placed his badge on the desk.

"I quit!" Luke yelled. "You can send someone else to the restaurant to do this job."

"I went over the tape and heard the evidence." The captain said. "Turns out it would be enough to put them away. You are relieved. You do not have to quit. I think a promotion is due for you."

Luke was promoted to captain.

"Now let's go to the restaurant and collect the animatronics for evidence." Luke's captain said.

They drove to the restaurant to find it closed down. The Toy animatronics were there, but the old ones had been removed. They did more searching of the place and found all of the suits and the guard's names on them.

"Luke, come check this out." One of the officers said. Luke walked over to him. There sat a suit with Luke's name on it. They took off the mask to reveal Luke's body inside.

Luke snapped awake and looked around. He was in a hospital room. There were lots of people surrounding him.

"He's waking up." One of them said.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"You were rescued from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." One of them responded. "It took the doctor hours to remove that suit."

Luke tried to move some parts of his body, but he couldn't.

"You got pretty torn up." Another person said. "They said you will not be able to walk for a while."

He was confused. The last thing he remembered was going in with his team and finding his body in the restaurant. He decided not to question though.

"Is the restaurant going to be shut down?" Luke asked.

"They took off with the old animatronics and shut the place down." The first person said. "They did not leave anything behind except your suit and the Toys. Kind of funny how they would just leave your suit there."

Here is what really happened:

Goldie snapped his fingers to call Toy Foxy in there. He got Toy Foxy to send a distress call to the police. The police arrived on scene to find the suit with Luke in it.

Goldie had time to hide the old animatronics to continue the plan of the new and smaller restaurant. He purposely left the suit with Luke in it for the police to find in hopes of Luke having a second chance. With no official finger prints on the suit and no evidence the animatronics did it, the case would go cold.

Luke was seeing the snap of Goldie's fingers as the night resetting. When the police answered the distress call, he thought he was with them. He imagined seeing himself inside the suit. The reason he screamed in pain was because he was still in the suit and clinging to life.

Luke got out of the hospital and turned in his badge. He wanted to live out the rest of his life normally, he did.


End file.
